onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Breed
Breed is an anime only pirate. He is the main antagonist of the Caesar Retrieval Arc. Appearance Breed is a regular sized man with broad shoulders, thin arms, and a square jaw. He has ears with large earlobes, large teeth, and purple eyes. He has curly eyebrows, a black mustache, and a black goatee. He wears a blue, fur-lined jacket with a blue and white ring-leader's outfit. He also wears a red bow tie and a green monocle. Gallery Personality Breed has a distaste in humans, calling them foul and disgusting. He demands complete loyalty from his "pets". He also seems to have no respect for the welfare of the animals he controls and merely uses them as an army, seeing them as nothing more than pawns. Breed seems to have slight humility, however, as he admits that Luffy and Law are stronger than him. Breed also doesn't believe in friendship, and believes that the best crew to have should be loyal, obedient pets. This belief may be due to some past trauma, when he was betrayed by his crew after a conflict. However, according to his old crew and later Chopper, Breed never tried to understand the people around him. His ultimate goal is to enslave every human in the world by turning them into animals using artificial Zoan Fruits. Like many characters, Breed has a distinct laughing style, "Petotototo", likely derived from his Devil Fruit's name. Abilities and Powers Physically, Breed is nowhere near as strong as great pirates like Luffy and Law. He is, however, very good at stategizing and is an opportunist, using other animals to fight for him and ensnaring Luffy and Law with his collars when they were distracted. Devil Fruit Breed has the power of the Peto Peto no Mi, which allows him to control all living things. Weapons He wields a whip to intimidate his "pets". History Past At some point in his past, it seemed that Breed got into a conflict with a former crew of his, in which he was betrayed and kicked out of the crew. This conflict led him to believe that friendship was meaningless. When he encountered a Kung-Fu Dugong and his crew of animals, Breed enslaved them and turned them into his obedient "pets" with the power of his Peto Peto no Mi. Punk Hazard Arc Breed was first seen in the middle of the ocean, riding on one of his pets. He then received a call from the Kung-Fu Dugong, who told him something. Breed responded with surprise, asking the Kung Fu Dugong if he really found the Straw Hat Pirates. Caesar Retrieval Arc While the Straw Hats were sleeping, Breed had his army of animals attacked the crew. Breed kidnapped Caesar during the commotion. After putting Caesar in a prison cell, Breed explained to the scientist about his motive of wanting to use him to create his dream world. When Caesar refused to obey him, Breed used his powers and put a collar on him. After Luffy, Chopper, and Law took the Shark Submerge III and followed Breed into his ship, Breed used his Devil Fruit and controlled Chopper, forcing him to transform into his Monster Point. Law prepared a room to contain Chopper, but Luffy tried to stop him, fearing Law would hurt Chopper. Breed took advantage of their distraction to put a collar on both of them, effectively taking complete control of them. After capturing Law, Luffy, and Chopper, Breed proceeded to give Luffy and Law a few orders to demonstrate his hold over them. He also took a liking to Chopper's cuteness and dressed him up in a girly outfit, despite Chopper's objections. Breed later imprisoned Luffy and Law in a Kairoseki cell in the same room where Caesar was kept. Breed revealed his ultimate plan, taking out a SMILE from his pocket, and stated that he wanted Caesar to create many more of the artificial fruits in order to turn all humans into animals, thus creating a world full of animals enslaved to his powers. When Luffy declared that as a pirate, he would never follow his orders, Breed forced Luffy and Law to fight each other to the death. When opposed by the Kung Fu Dugong, who tried to protect his friends, Breed stopped the fight and ordered the Dugong to kill his friends with his own hands instead. Trivia *Many elements such as his clothing, weapon, and powers seem to make him resemble the stereotype of a circus beast tamer. *Breed is the first and so far the only non-canon character affiliated with the Underworld. Major Battles * Breed vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Tony Tony Chopper and Trafalgar Law * Breed vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Sea Animals Pirates References Site Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:New World Characters Category:Non-Canon Antagonists